A multitude of the most varied curved belt conveyors is known in the prior art for conveying, in particular, packaged goods on a belt-like conveyor.
DE 295 02 064.4 discloses a curved belt conveyor of a conveyor installation including a continuous conveyor belt that is redirected via carrier rollers and having an edge bar at the outer edge which is guided between stationary rollers that are disposed in pairs along the curve. The rollers are arranged on individual holders which are fastened in a belt-running frame and whereby respectively one roller of a roller pair is configured in such a way that it can be pivoted away from the edge bar. It is disadvantageous with this configuration that for major repair work—irrespective of whether or not a replacement of the conveyor belt may be necessary—a multitude of component parts must be disassembled which is very time consuming and therefore expensive.
One encounters the same disadvantage in the embodiment that is disclosed in DE 195 47 893 A1. It describes a curved belt conveyor with a continuous conveyor belt that is driven by a motor and guided via reverse rollers and having a beaded edge that extends along the edge which forms the outside radius of the curve and protrudes over the belt plane and for which 15 compensation of the longitudinal and transversal forces, that are generated due to the curvature, is effected by way of support rollers that are arranged with the ability to freely rotate and that are arranged at a distance relative of each other on the lateral frame side of the belt curve allocated to the outside radius in conveying direction and that are fixedly connected to the conveyor belt on the side facing the inside radius of the curve where they engage in the peripheral beaded edge. And the support rollers can be activated from their support positions from where they engage in the beaded edge of the conveyor belt thereby releasing the conveyor belt, and whereby the inside lateral frame side allocated to the inside radius of the curve is detachable from a support frame that receives the belt curve, and having an extension in terms of length and width in such a way that the conveyor belt can be pulled off without disassembly via the inside lateral frame side and from the reverse rollers in the direction of the curve center. Assembly occurs in the opposite direction.